fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carly's Death
Ashley strolls through the halls of Angel Grove High and spots Bobby come down the stairs. He's talking to some girl, and then another girl walks up and starts talking to him. He excuses himself from the barrage of bimbos and makes his way to Ashley's locker. She pretends she wasn't watching him, but thankfully he's too dumb to have noticed. He brings up the dance that'll be occurring on Saturday, Ash needs to be hosed off from the heat of anticipation as she waits for him to ask her, but all he does is ask for dance lessons he thinks he needs. She agrees to do it tomorrow, when Cassie shows up and takes Bobby off to the park as they planned. Cassie walks off in arm with the reanimated beef patty they call Bobby, turning around and waving to Ashley with a mocking finger wave. Ashley's left furious, until she notices salvation waiting just behind her. TJ is at his locker (which means, by the by, all five Ranger teens have lockers located next to one another), acting like a normal human being instead of a dog in heat like everyone else in this episode so far. Ashley asks Teej to go play catch with her at the park, something he thought she didn't like. She says that maybe she changed her mind, slams his locker door shut and pulls him off to the park in flash. Soon at the Angel Grove Park, we find Cassie sitting on a bench playing her string guitar, with Bobby sitting against a tree nearby. He seems entranced by the "purty music". Ashley and TJ are playing catch at the park. Suddenly, Ashley hears music. She walks over and finds out that Cassie is playing her acoustic guitar and singing for Bobby. Cassie plays her acoustic guitar and sings for Bobby. Her voice is so sweet and beautiful and her guitar playing is very gentle and beautiful. Bobby loves Cassie's music, so does Ashley. Ashley smiles. Tears begin to stream down Ashley's beautiful blue eyes. Cassie finishes her song and Ashley and Bobby clap. Ashley says "That was a great song, Cassie!" Cassie smiles and says "Thanks, Ashley!" Bobby says "That was a beautiful song, Cassie!" Cassie smiles at Bobby and says tenderly "Thanks, Bobby!" Cassie then says "I love you, Bobby!" Bobby then says "I love you, too, Cassie!" Cassie and Bobby then kiss! Then Cassie turns to Ashley and says "I'm sorry for giving you that finger wave, Ashley! Do you forgive me?" Ashley smiles at Cassie and says "Yes! I forgive you!" Cassie and Ashley then hug! Cassie then says "Do you want to become a musician like me, Ashley?" Ashley says "Yes!" Cassie says "Follow your heart and your dream!" Ashley says "OK!" Ashley and Cassie graduate from Angel Grove High School! Then they fight alongside TJ, Carlos, and Justin against Divatox and her forces one last time! Then, at the Power Chamber, they pass on their powers to Jacqueline and Gina! Then Ashley and Cassie say their tearful goodbyes to TJ, Carlos, and Justin! Then Cassie takes Ashley to the airport where Ashley will board the airplane that will take her to New York! Cassie gives Ashley going-away presents! One of those going-away presents is a keyboard, which Ashley likes! Ashley gives Cassie a hug and thanks her for the keyboard! Cassie says "You're welcome, Ashley!" Then Ashley and Cassie hug and say their tearful goodbyes! Then Ashley leaves to get on the airplane to go to New York! Cassie goes back to Bobby! Ashley arrives in New York to start a new life! She takes up the piano! She uses the keyboard to practice every day! She gets very very good on the piano! One day she goes to the Mall and sees a boy skateboarding with his friends at the Mall! The boy's name is Andy! Ashley introduces herself to Andy and Andy introduces himself to Ashley! Ashley sees Andy skate with his friends! Later, Andy finds out that Ashley can play the piano and can also sing! Andy tells Ashley that he plays the guitar! He also tells Ashley that he has a younger sister, Jessica, who plays the bass guitar and also an older sister, Rebecca, who plays the guitar! Andy also tells Ashley that he has a mother, Susan, who plays the drums and also a father, Michael, who plays the guitar! Ashley and Andy play together! Ashley plays her piano and sings! Andy plays his electric guitar! They sound very very good! They sound awesome! They rock! They have a lot of fun! Andy and Ashley fall in love! Eventually, Ashley and Andy decide to start a rock band! Denise, Andy's best friend, joins the band! Andy's sisters, Rebecca and Jessica, also join the band! Ashley plays the keyboard and sings lead vocals, Andy plays the electric guitar, Rebecca plays the electric guitar and sings, Jessica plays the bass guitar and sings, and Denise plays the drums! Together, they form the coolest rock band ever! That band is called "Andy and Ashley's Rock Band!" They play at several concerts and events and they sound awesome! They rock! They sound good! Over time, they gain two new members, Aaron and his friend Alicia! Aaron plays the electric guitar and Alicia plays the tambourine! Carmen is super-popular! Everybody thinks she is Miss Perfect, but they don't know the real Carmen! Cody is her cunning step-brother who has slept with almost every girl in New York! Gina is a girl who wrote vows to wait until marriage to have sex! Gina is also a rock star! Gina plays the electric guitar and sings in a rock band with her friends Jacqueline and Melissa! Jacqueline plays the piano and sings lead vocals! Melissa plays her drums! And Carly just moved to their school and Carmen is taking her under her wing! Little does Carly know that Carmen has an alterior motive! Carmen had been dating a guy named Ben McDonald and Ben dumped her to go out with Carly! Carly didn't know about Carmen, so she had no idea what was going on! Carmen wanted Cody to seduce Carly so that she could spread around to everybody that Carly was a slut! Cody didn't think this was a challenge, but he knew who was! Her name was Gina! Gina wrote an article for a magazine titled "Why I Will Wait"! It was about why she would wait until marriage to have sex! Gina was also a rock star and played the guitar and sang in a rock band! Cody decides that this will be his greatest victory! Carmen bets Cody that he can't get Gina! If Carmen wins, she gets Cody's nice car! If Cody wins, he gets to sleep with Carmen! Gina's father got a job as the headmaster of Cody's high school! Gina and her siblings are staying with Cody's aunt while Gina's parents sell their house! Cody chats Gina up by insulting her virginity manifesto! Gina brushes Cody off as she knows about his reputation! Meanwhile, Carly is in love with Donald, her black cello teacher! Finally, Danny shows up! Cody wants to know who ratted him out to Gina! Danny guesses that a football player named David knows Gina and could be the culprit! Danny calls David up and sets up the tryst! Carly and Carmen are having a picnic in Central Park! During the picnic, Carmen teaches Carly how to french kiss! Carly tells Carmen that her true love is Donald! Carmen says that this must not get back to Carly's mother! Cody is trying to hit out on Gina! Gina reads from letters written about him: "Even more treacherous than he is attractive!" Later, Cody finds David and Danny! Cody believes that David told Gina about him! Cody blackmails David! It turns out that David didn't tell Gina about Cody! Cody wants David to talk to Gina to find out who really informed on him! In quick time, Cody finds out that it was Carly's mother! Cody vows to destroy Carly's mother! So Cody and Carmen plan for Carly's mother to find out about Carly and Donald since Ben McDonald is taking Carly away soon and Carmen wants Carly de-virginized before that! Then Carmen does something ribald to Cody! Carmen tells Carly's mother about Carly and Donald! Carly's mother storms in on a cello lesson and yells at Donald and throws him out of the house! Upset, Carly runs out of the house! Carly's mother becomes enraged! She vows to kill her daughter! She goes into her weapons room and gets out her shotgun! Carly's mother then leaves her house and goes after her daughter! Carmen realizes the terrible thing that she has done! She, Cody, and Donald meet in Carmen and Cody's house! They discuss the situation with Carly! Carmen finds out that Carly's mother is going to kill Carly! Carmen has to warn Carly! Carmen asks Cody if she could borrow his phone! Cody says "Sure!" and hands Carmen his phone! Carmen then calls Carly! Carly says "Carmen!" Carmen says "Carly, your mother is going to kill you!" Carly is shocked! She says "What?" Carmen says "Your mother is going to kill you! You'd better watch out!" Carly says "OK, Carmen! I'll try!" Carly's mother finds Carly! Carly is terrified! Carly's mother points her shotgun at Carly! Carly says "Mom! No!" Carly's mother shoots Carly three times with her shotgun, killing her! Carly is dead! Carly's mother says "What have I done? I've killed Carly! I've killed my daughter!" The police arrive! The police commander says "Drop your weapon! Put your hands in the air!" Carly's mother drops her shotgun and puts her hands in the air! The police commander says "You're under arrest for the murder of your own daughter!" The police place Carly's mother under arrest! Carly's mother goes to trial for the murder of Carly! Donald, Carmen, and Cody are there! The jury deliberates! The judge says "Has the jury reached a verdict?" The jury says "We have, your Honor!" The jury then says "We, the jury, find the defendant, Carly's mother, guilty of murdering Carly!" The judge says to Carly's mother "The jury has found you guilty! I hereby sentence you to life in prison without parole!" Then the judge says to the bailiff "Get her out of here! I don't want to look at her anymore!" The bailiff takes Carly's mother away! Carly's mother says "NO!" as she is taken away!